unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
WAR-PowerSurge
__TOC__ Map description Link Setups Weapons and pickups Weapons Weapon Lockers Pickups Vehicles Walkthrough Act III: The Liandri Conflict - vs. Liandri, handicap The countdown node is the most important part of this mission. Every minute it will do 20% damage to the enemy of it's owner. The prime nodes are difficult to capture and hold on this mission, since they have another node and their core linking to it. Even if you take the 2nd node, their core can attack either of them, and only has to take the prime node for you to lose both. Clearly the prime nodes are for defense, and the real battleground is the countdown node. There is an orb spawner at the countdown node and it's very existence provides the necessary instruction: Grab the orb and hold the countdown node. When the countdown finishes, rebuild the node with the orb and grab the new orb from the spawner. The enemy will focus on the prime nodes, only occasionally diverting to stop the countdown. This is fine. Your allies should be able to hold the prime node for the 5-10 minutes you require. Their orb carrier will occasionally make well-timed attacks on the node, so be alert. I stood in the doorway where I could be hidden from enemy fire while still shielding the node.Unreal Tournament III – FAQ/Walkthrough by OmniaVanitas @ GameFAQs Act III: The Liandri Conflict - vs. Krall, handicap This is one of those levels where it may be *possible* to win outright, but on insane it is really much better to use a card. Once everyone takes the nodes which belong to them, the enemy will send a couple guys after the Mine node. The bulk of their forces - including their orb carrier - will be attacking your prime node. If you ignore the Mine Node, you hand it over to the enemy and effectively that gives you only 5 1/2 minutes (or so) to destroy the enemy core before the overloads destroy yours. The enemy can afford to position 1-3 guys on the mine node and still have you outnumbered at the prime node so holding the enemy prime node isn't very plausible. If you try to divide your forces while you focus on the mine node by yourself, the enemies will roll right over your forces at the prime node and destroy your core within ~3 minutes. You may be able to successfully hold the Mine node during this time, but chances are you will need to use your orb to do so, and that means your allies won't be able to use it to reclaim the prime node. Even if you successfully hold the mine node, you have to *also* hold the prime node. It seems like the most likely solution would be to either A) claim the mine node and then shift your focus over to the prime node while the mine node counts down, or B) Run the orb to the Mine Node, and then from there to the Prime Node. But either way, you need to be able to secure both in order to stand a chance and you can't do that while you're defending the mine node. If you're lucky, your allies might be able to hold out an extra two minutes. It's highly recommended to play either the Tactical Diversion or Iron Guard Reinforcements card to even the odds.Unreal Tournament III – FAQ/Walkthrough by OmniaVanitas @ GameFAQs Act III: The Liandri Conflict - vs. Liandri Each core connects to two nodes, which also connect to each other. The western tips of the resulting triangles also link with each other. The 'countdown' node in the center will overload the enemy core, doing 20% damage. The enemy will focus primarily on this in the beginning, but if you take their prime node they will dedicate their efforts to getting it back. This is also useful because it provides a buffer between the enemy and your prime node, and the necessary time to respond to threats from that direction. The Prime Nodes do not have orb spawners - only the PowerCore and the Countdown node have orb spawners. Therefore, the goal is to use the orb to claim the countdown node, and then take the orb that spawns there and push into the enemy prime node. At that point, it's all about maintaining control. There is a goliath that can help prevent the enemy orb carrier from reclaiming their prime node. That basically settles it.Unreal Tournament III – FAQ/Walkthrough by OmniaVanitas @ GameFAQs Tips and tricks Trivia Gallery WAR-PowerSurge-Keyguide.jpg WAR-PowerSurge-PU-1.jpg WAR-PowerSurge-PU-2.jpg WAR-PowerSurge-PU-3.jpg External links and references See also